phantasmagoriacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Marrz
Marrz is the body guard of the demon, Savali. Back in hell he was a loyal follower of Teivel, and one of the strongest of his fighters. Around the 2nd year of the 12 year gap, Marrz was summoned by Savali with the last bit of energy Arma's soul had. He was soon to become a third rank until Savali summoned him, forever ruining his chance at being a noble. He is known for feuding with Caligula, and they often get into physical fights. When these two aren't fighting, Marrz can be seen pulling Savali out of trouble and off his arm. He is also known to chase Spencer when Savali orders him to. He feels really guilty for leaving his lord, but tries his best not to show this side, or any sign of emotional weakness. Appearance Marrz is a buff and tall man that looks to be in his early 40s. He has black hair with slight bits of brown that reaches the middle of his neck. It usually tends to be messy unless Savali forces him to brush it. Marrz stands at 6'3" (190.5 cm) without his boots that add one inch to his height. He has slitted amber eyes, like most brute demons, and is seen with black scleras like most other demons He is usually seen wearing a long sleeved black jacket that seems too small, with the collar covering his mouth. He wears four leather belts around his waist and one on his pants. His pants are black and cling to his legs. Other than th ebelt going through the belt loop, he also has white suspenders which he never slips over his shoulders. Lastly he has black belted boots that go mid-way up his calf. He is one of the few demons that do not wear any jewelry of any kind anywhere on his body. He doesn't have tattoos either. The only thing that cover his body are various scars from Caligula, the arena in hell, and various fights he's had with the alkali demons. Personality Marrz is shown to act completely emotionless to almost any event, and, if he does show any sign of actually caring, he's usually angry. He is never shown to be really sappy over anything. He is usally irritated by Savali pulling down his collar or clingings to him, or Caligula who constantly pick on each other. Even though he is shown to be Savali's guard, he also saves some of the other demons on some ocassions. When they bring this up though, he acts as if it never happened. ﻿ Relationships Trivia *In his younger years, Marrz was very charming and manipulative. *Before his eyes became amber, he used to have brown eyes. *He got a lot of his scars from being in the arena. He used to be punished a lot when he was only a first rank. *When he was trying to gain favor with the dark lords (specifically with Teivel) he often caught the eyes of Nuru. Navigation Savali Household Savali•Marrz•Caligula•Vale•Caius•Clodia•Claude•Marcello Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:From The First Category:From The Second